


Trash Dump

by Your_fifth_shot_of_tequila



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Gore, Liberal use of the word fuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_fifth_shot_of_tequila/pseuds/Your_fifth_shot_of_tequila
Summary: Kyle doesn't know if it's just his shitty luck anymore or if someone up there truly hates him, but having a demon as his guardian/"friend" is only getting worse. How many people is he going have to drag into the mountain just so this asshole can get his kinks?





	Trash Dump

"Ya' know Gingy when I said we could kill him I figured you'd ice him with a gun or a knife, not your bare hands." Stan's baby blue eyes smiled at Kyle with pride. The other boy rolled his eyes turning off the car bracing himself for the inevitable horror show.  


"Stop pretending to be an innocent bystander in this," Kyle leered at Stan watching his blue eyes waiting for the change. "You suggested I kill him the second you laid eyes on him." In a blink, bright blue eyes bleed yellow lighting up the dashboard. Stan swings his door open sliding out with a broad smile. Kyle debates driving off leaving the demon to the forest, however; he knows Stan ‘Hates that shit,' always exclaiming such as he materializes in the car ‘makes me feel really unwanted Kyle.' He's punched the demon many times and each time it laughed. Stan banged on Kyle's window making faces against the glass to Kyle's disgust. Kyle smacks him with the door slamming it on his way-out Stan giggles on the ground.  


"Pissy Gingy?" Kyle grits his teeth opening the trunk to retrieve Eric. No not Eric the body, this is just a body it doesn't have a name.  


"That's not my name." He grunts hefting the body out of the car he takes tentative steps back; only to have Stan kick out his knees. Eric, the body, falls on top of him already going cold. "Fuck you dude!" Kyle explodes throwing the body off him to roll over and tackle Stan. Laughter exploded out of Stan has Kyle's knuckles collided with his face.  


"Stop it, kid, we got a time limit." He threw Kyle off like a rag doll brushing himself off as he stood. "I'm starving, and if we miss dinner time we got to wait another night." He strolled to Kyle's landing spot stretching out a hand. Kyle promptly smacked it away rising to brush past Stan to grab the body's ankle.  


"Let's just get going so I can go to bed." Kyle felt Stan lift the other half but didn't look back, that'd encourage conversation.  


"Say what you want kid, in the end, this is your plan." Kyle couldn't see the demon's face but he didn't need to know he was smirking. Bitterly he hiked up his pack and trudged after his guardian demon muttering curses. "Ya ‘now?" Stan stopped abruptly leaning back to knock into his angry ward, "For being such a nerd you come up with some devious schemes." Kyle leveled him a glare.  


"You said I should just kill the asshole if he was this much of a problem for me for months how the hell else was I supposed to handle it?" His cheeks burned with guilt and fury this stupid demon always laughed at his own advice being taken. How was it Kyle's fault he got stuck with a guardian demon instead of a guardian angel? Stan was the biggest ass in his life always telling him that violation of human rules is more human than following them, and yet put his advice into practice he's the first to find amusement in Kyle's attempts to follow.  


"I'm not complaining, dude honestly? I'm worried you'll one day think my advice is too harsh for your sensibilities and never follow it again, but no matter how much fucked up shit we go through you always listen to me." Stan smiled back at him like he had just told a funny joke not questioning murdering a person. There was a fondness there in the shine of demonic yellow eyes, his charge always managed to surprise him.  


Kyle shook his head pushing past his guardian with renewed drive get out of the forest before he ends up burying a human and a demon. The hike into the mountain remained quiet until they finally reached an abandoned cave. Kyle stood at the mouth arms crossed letting Stan move ahead.  


"Why thank you." Stan curtsied lifting one of the body's hands like a skirt. Kyle resisted the urge to kick him in the face if only to avoid a fight with his closest thing to a friend. In the end Kyle would rather have the demon than no one. Stan swung the body all around the room its limbs dangling like demented wind chimes. His cheering animated the cave with vivacious Latin like a sermon during a marriage. In a way Kyle knew this would bring together two fleshes, the body inhabited by his demon and his victim, Eric, would soon be one. The dance between corpse and monster became more erratic the thumps against the ground from the lower extremities became sharper punctuated by snaps. Kyle couldn't watch as the Latin became less of a cheer and more a chant turning the frigid air icy and bathing the cave in yellow. In the darkness Stan's eyes had been the only light now the light the radiated from them consumed everything. Kyle felt those eyes on him but refused to give the satisfaction of looking. A low growl ended the chant and Kyle heard the body impact the wall harder than physically possible and felt the cold wet of Eric's blood on his cheek.  


Shivers barely suppressed Kyle cracks open a wary eye to finish the contract of feeding a demon, watching it eat. Eric's body splashed the wall in red and pink hues his head undiscernible from his ass. As in life as in death, Kyle thought bitterly Stan maintained eye contact with Kyle as he began slurping intestines from the floor with ghoulish pleasure. Squelching punctuated with drips from a leaky organ echo in the cave. This is a challenging one that Kyle can't fail, he must show he can handle consequences of his actions. It's not for the demon it's for him. He's not human anymore after listening to the monster in his life he can't have human reactions to something he caused. He didn't have to kill Eric; the guy was a horrible ass eventually karma would get him, right? Now she would be robbed of that experience, of standing up for herself for another selfish boy. Kyle's musing entrapped him much to Stan's displeasure the boy wouldn't squirm if he wasn't paying attention. The splattered buffet before him had to have at least something mostly intact he didn't throw the shit that hard. His fingers closed around a slimy organ and he chuckled. Kyle wouldn't like this. The demon threw the small organ at Kyle's face laughing maniacally at his outraged scream. The tongue left a blood print on the ginger boy's porcelain face flopping uselessly to the floor.  


"You always said you wanted to rip his fucking tongue out now you have it!" Stan fell back into his victim's blood relishing in how the blood soaked through his clothes and how Kyle's fists came down on his face. The boy will make an excellent demon one day.


End file.
